


Return of Doodle Boy

by Citrusmoth



Category: Sponge bob - Fandom
Genre: Other, Sponge bob reference, dares, scared of the dark, thought of this as a funny horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrusmoth/pseuds/Citrusmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Molly thought what was something innocent and fun would merely be a joke, but boy was she wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return of Doodle Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ARMY1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARMY1993/gifts).



> Hey just a little story I thought of its my first work that I've done, I'm thinking of posting more soon. It's very short, but gave me a laugh and brightened up my day so I hope you like it. Hope you guys have caught up on your spongebob though or else this won't make sense.

Molly knew it was time, time to turn off the lights and go to sleep for the rest of the night. But at what cost? As soon as the lights are out he comes lurking through the darkness. Laughing at her, watching his prey tremble in fear every time she would think of him. Throughout the day she could hear his voice the constant muttering it could be heard from a mile away, but only she could hear it. She knew she shouldn't of done watch she did on October 31, Halloween. It was just a dare nothing else what harm could it do? She went into a dark closet and wrote her monsters name on a piece of paper and chanted it 3 times before lighting the paper on fire. “ There see told you I could do it!” She high fived her friends as they all had a big laugh about it. Right now she wished to God that she never ever did that dare, but it was too late. 

She turned off her lights running frantically out off each room so she wouldn't be caught. Finally running up the stairs into her room and slamming her door shut before he could enter. Now that, that's done she sat on her bed getting ready to sleep when she heard the low voice coming from her closet. She trembled knowing who it was “ Hoy Minoynoy” she screamed and that was the last thing little Molly heard before being erased from existence.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated! ^u^


End file.
